


Shattered Mind (Undertale AU)

by MommaGumdrop



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Instability, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaGumdrop/pseuds/MommaGumdrop
Summary: Log Date: 4yrs 5months and 10days...I am...still...holding on to my last bit of hope...that I will see everyone again... papyrus..hehehe..it is a good thing that I decided to take matters into my own hands...Log Date: 4yrs 5months and 11days....I'm coming Papyrus...I'm coming home...





	1. Chapter 1

A child

That is what he remembers.

One child...covered in dust...

One emotionless face looking at him, egging him on.

He felt himself grin nervously at the kid, handing it his hand.

He told them his name after waiting for several moments for the kid shake his.

Still no response.

He had cold feeling in his soul.

Telling him that the kid was not right...

But... **he didn't listen..**

The child past him...going towards his brother....

 

**oh...oh god he should have listened...**


	2. Dusty Snow...

After they met his brother...

He followed them...

Watching them...

And watched as more dust fell to the ground..

The dust of the innocent...

Of families...

Of friends....

His eyesockets blacked out as he kept on watching..

He hoped...that they would begin to spare...

To stop their killing...

To save them from their prison.

But....

**check**

**Lv: 8**

 

his body froze...

They killed everyone in snowdin forest...

Who...who would be next...

 

He followed them as they headed off to snowdin town...


End file.
